Caitlyn/Historia
Juicio de la Liga Candidato: Caitlyn Fecha: 31 de Diciembre Observación: Caitlyn entra en el Gran Salón con una serie de zumbidos y clics, mientras las lentes que se extienden hacia abajo de su sombrero se ajustan para permitirle estudiar el espacio en detalle meticuloso. Tiene un largo rifle colgado sobre su hombro, y soporta su peso tan cómodamente que uno dudaría de que jamás lo tenga. Su conjunto es tan vivo con la actividad de los engranajes como es revelador, ambas facetas compiten por la atención. Ella toma la habitación con el ojo de un investigador, observando la colocación de todos los objetos. Escruta las puertas de mármol a la Cámara de Reflexión con sombría determinación. Satisfecha de que pudiera analizar una escena del crimen allí más tarde, si es necesario, empuja a través de las puertas. Reflexión: La oscuridad pesaba sobre su piel como el rocío después de una larga vigilancia, fría y sobria. Como si en respuesta al pensamiento, oyera el ligero golpeteo de lluvia sobre adoquines detrás de ella. Sorprendida, giró demasiado rápido, golpeando su codo contra algo sólido. El "algo" era una pared de ladrillo sucia en la que una criatura nervuda que recuerda al Barón Nashor fue Grafiteado en detalle glorioso. Con el escepticismo condicionado, sus ojos se alejaron de la pared por el largo callejón a su lado. Ella atrapó un jadeo antes de que saliera de su garganta. Manera de Resiliencia. No importaba cuántas horas había pasado allí, el lugar siempre le daba escalofríos. Su mirada se dirigió al cielo, donde pudo ver la torre de Constanza arrojando su luz familiar sobre la ciudad, recordando a los demacianos que nunca debieran decaer el control de sus riendas éticas. Tristemente irónico que la misma torre permitió que el fugitivo, el misterioso "C", escapara cuando estaba tan cerca de su alcance. Recordaba cada detalle del día por un capricho. Se sentó en su memoria como una foto de un amante muerto grabado en un espejo, allí para recordarle lo que podría haber tenido. La persecución se inició en el vestíbulo del Salón del Gremio de Artificistas en la abarrotada Plaza de Honor de Demacia. Por casualidad, un estudiante que estudiaba Fabricación Tecnológica Avanzada de Wafer se detuvo en el Gremio para hablar con Moraj Wossit sobre sus requisitos para la entrada del Gremio. Wossit era un empujador de papel de Joe, sin que ella y sus superiores supieran, había estado abandonando el trabajo temprano los jueves mientras que él recibía "terapia de estrés electiva", como él dijo. Caitlyn había oído esa línea lo suficiente como para saber que significaba «algo que mi esposa e hijos no deberían saber». Tanto para el bastión de moralidad de Demacia, aunque en retrospectiva podría haber estado viendo un partido de la última Liga con una cerveza, cómo estrechamente una herida de la ciudad-estado tenía a su gente. En cualquier caso, el estudiante pasó a entrar en su oficina y encontró su escritorio desordenado con la ventana abierta. Recuperó a un supervisor que, en cuestión, se puso en contacto con las autoridades locales. Caitlyn había estado en la ciudad investigando la última tarjeta enigmática que "C" había dejado. Era el cuarto de una serie de cartas casi idénticas que había dejado en las escenas de sus robos. Todos ellos llevaban un solo carácter: 'C'. Éste fue dejado en lugar del cristal celestial robado de la sala de cristal del derviche de Freljord. Había determinado que eligió papel en tonos ligeramente diferentes para hacerle saber a qué parte de Valoran planeaba golpear. Había algo de significado para la tinta y la fuente que usaba, pero ella no había roto todavía en ese momento. Gracias a su robo anterior de la Espada de Milpuros del Palacio Real de Demacia, Caitlyn había deducido que tenía la intención de aparecer allí de nuevo, y ella estaba hablando con el agente cuando el mensaje vino de la Sala del gremio. Acompañó al alguacil en una corazonada, y cuando llegaron, el vestíbulo estaba lleno de matones de seguridad. El supervisor había sido lo suficientemente consciente como para revisar la oficina del Armero Mayor, donde Wossit había sido provisto con acceso especial. Cuando llegó allí, la oficina estaba en un estado similar de caos. Lo más importante, el estimado yelmo del protector, que había sido llevado a Demacia años antes por el campeón de la liga Poppy, faltaba de la caja fuerte que estaba abierta. Había sido confiada al Gremio de Artífice para algún tipo de ajuste mágico, y los monos del Gremio habían asegurado a Caitlyn que toda la operación había sido completamente silenciosa. En la caja fuerte había otra tarjeta, burlándose de su incapacidad de descifrar sus pistas. La seguridad bloqueó el edificio inmediatamente. Caitlyn estaba escuchando el relato del Jefe de Seguridad cuando notó a un oficial de seguridad que le privaba de una mirada cuadrada en su rostro. Era lo suficientemente incidental como para parecer insignificante, pero después de cinco minutos de miradas distraídas, decidió iniciar una conversación. Hizo un sólido cuatro pasos en su dirección antes de que saliera corriendo hacia las escaleras. Ella lo persiguió por diez tramos de escaleras, sin romper el paso. Llegó al techo justo a tiempo para verlo alejarse en una línea colocada en la parte superior de la torre de Constanza. Mientras giraba, estaba claro que había calculado esta huida para llegar al techo del Salón de Entrenamiento de Gillson. Estaba demasiado cerca para dejarlo escapar, así que ella niveló su rifle y apuntó a su pierna. Su presa se había deslizado esta vez, ya que no podía desviarse de su camino, en el momento un tiro experto fue lo que Caitlyn hizo mejor. Apretó el gatillo. En un instante, el perpetrador cayó de la línea. Caitlyn no entendía; La bala no debería haber golpeado tan pronto. El tiempo se desaceleró al arrastrarse mientras lo observaba descender por el aire. Ella lo observó hasta que desapareció entre los edificios y retrocedió por las escaleras. Y aquí estaba otra vez. De pie en el Callejón de Resiliencia donde cayó. Había testigos por todas partes que lo vieron caer en el callejón, y sin embargo estaba vacío. Ningún cuerpo, nida de sangre, ninguna explicación de cómo pudo haber sobrevivido, y nadie lo vio salir. Esa noche, ella permaneció sentada allí en ese lumpen de un callejón durante horas, buscando una respuesta. Como si respondiera a la memoria, un panel en el suelo empedrado se abrió. Caitlyn saltó hacia atrás, tirando su rifle de su hombro en un movimiento practicado y entrenándolo en el agujero. Una pequeña risa resonó en la oscuridad. "Difícil, ¿no?" Dijo una voz. Caitlyn no pudo enfrentarse a la situación con la suficiente rapidez. "¡Salga despacio!" -No, no voy a hacer eso. La voz estaba teñida de diversión. "Te daré hasta la cuenta de tres, si no estás a la vista con las manos en alto, voy a usar el flash del cañón de este rifle para encender mi camino". Caitlyn estaba acostumbrada a superar obstáculos. "Uno... " "No lo harás, no tienes el ..." "Dos ..." "Sabes que si me disparas, nunca descubrirás cómo ..." "Tres." Caitlyn apretó el gatillo, pero la pistola se encendió. -¿Por qué quieres unirte a la Liga, Caitlyn? La voz fue de repente solemne. "¡Voy a hacer las preguntas aquí! Quién ..." No le gustaba ser interrogada. -¿Por qué quieres unirte a la Liga, Caitlyn? Había un nivel de control en la voz que hacía que una sensación de temor subiera por su espina dorsal. "Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta o no me habrías llevado aquí." Ella esperó, pero no llegó respuesta. "Es el único caso que he tenido que dejar abierto, me volveré mejor, lo atraparé y la Liga será mi herramienta para hacer eso". -¿Cómo te sientes, exponiendo tu mente? La pregunta llegó en un susurro detrás de su oreja, y la puerta de la trampa en el callejón se cerró de golpe. Se giró, pero lo único que vio fueron las ornamentadas puertas de mármol del Instituto. Detrás de ella estaba el camino para convertirse en un campeón. "Si quieres un pedazo de mi mente, solo pregunta la próxima vez, te ahorraré la canción y el baile". Ella sonrió, sabiendo que estaba siendo vigilada, antes de tirar su rifle por encima del hombro y continuar en la Liga. 1° Historia Una de las razones por las que Piltover es conocida como la Ciudad del Progreso es porque tiene una tasa de criminalidad extraordinariamente baja. Esto no siempre ha sido así; Bandoleros y ladrones de todo tipo solían encontrar a la ciudad-estado una marca ideal para el saqueo, principalmente debido a los valiosos recursos que importa para alimentar su investigación tecnológica. Algunos incluso teorizan que habría caído hace mucho tiempo al caos del crimen organizado si no fuera por Caitlyn, la Sheriff de Piltover. Nacida la hija de un estadista ricos y una investigadora pionera de hextech, Caitlyn descubrió su don natural para la investigación cuando, a los 14 años, su padre fue asaltado y robado en su camino a casa. Se escapó de su casa esa noche con el rifle de su padre y rastreó a los asaltantes de la escena del crimen. Al principio, sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para desalentarla de pasatiempos tan arriesgados, pero ella era incorregible. Deseando proteger a su hija de la única forma en que ella sabía cómo, la madre de Caitlyn comenzó a equiparla con algunos dispositivos Tecnológicos adaptados a sus necesidades de detective. Caitlyn rápidamente ganó notoriedad, porque ella fue sin ayuda derrotando al crimen en Piltover y también porque pronto se convirtió en una belleza encantadora. Ella nunca retrocedió de un caso o un desafío, y ella era una de las tomas más agudas en la ciudad-estado. Sus servicios pronto fueron solicitados por Demacia para ayudar a localizar a un bandido misterioso que había comenzado a cometer robos de alto perfil. El bandido, que siempre dejaba una tarjeta con una "C" adornado en la escena del crimen, se convirtió en el enemigo de Caitlyn. Hasta este día, Caitlyn todavía busca a este ladrón de gatos, y la persecución la ha llevado a través de Valoran. Ella se ha unido a la Liga para perfeccionar sus habilidades y obtener la influencia necesaria para rastrear al ladrón que ha logrado evadirla. 2° Historia EUW=Uno de los motivos por los que Piltover es conocida como la Ciudad del Progreso es porque posee una tasa de criminalidad extraordinariamente baja. Esto no siempre ha sido así. Bribones y ladrones de todo tipo solían considerar a esta ciudad estado el lugar ideal para saquear, en gran parte debido a los recursos tan valiosos que se importan para alimentar la investigación tecmatúrgica. Hay quien defiende la teoría de que, de no haber sido por Caitlyn, la Sheriff de Piltover, la ciudad se habría convertido en la tierra del crimen organizado. Hija de un estadista adinerado y de una investigadora pionera en el campo de los hextech, Caitlyn descubrió su don natural para la investigación detectivesca cuando, a los 14 años, asaltaron y robaron a su padre cuando volvía a casa. Se escapó de casa por la noche con el rifle de su padre y siguió el rastro de los ladrones desde la escena del crimen. Al principio, sus padres intentaron disuadirla de que siguiese con esas aficiones tan arriesgadas, pero ella era incorregible. Deseando proteger a su hija del único modo que conocía, la madre de Caitlyn empezó a llenarla de artefactos tecmatúrgicos diseñados a la medida de sus necesidades detectivescas. Caitlyn no tardó en hacerse famosa, tanto por haber empezado a combatir el crimen de Piltover en solitario como por haberse convertido muy pronto en una auténtica belleza. Nunca abandonó un caso o un desafío, y era una de las personas con mejor puntería de la ciudad estado. Demacia no tardaría en contratar sus servicios para seguir a un misterioso forajido que estaba cometiendo golpes de alto nivel. El bandido, que siempre dejaba en la escena del crimen una carta con una 'C' ornamentada, se convertiría en el archienemigo de Caitlyn. A día de hoy, Caitlyn sigue buscando a este ladrón felino, una persecución que la ha llevado a recorrer todo Valoran. Caitlyn busca perfeccionar sus habilidades y obtener las influencias necesarias para poder seguir el rastro de la única presa que se le ha escapado. |-|LAN/LAS=Uno de los motivos por los que Piltóver es conocida como la Ciudad del Progreso es porque posee una tasa de criminalidad extraordinariamente baja. Esto no siempre ha sido así. Bribones y ladrones de todo tipo solían considerar a esta ciudad estado el lugar ideal para saquear, en gran parte debido a los recursos tan valiosos que se importan para alimentar la investigación tecmatúrgica. Hay quien defiende la teoría de que, de no haber sido por Caitlyn, la Sheriff de Piltóver, la ciudad se habría convertido en la tierra del crimen organizado. Hija de un estadista adinerado y de una investigadora pionera en el campo de la hextech, Caitlyn descubrió su don natural para la investigación detectivesca cuando, a los 14 años, asaltaron y robaron a su padre cuando él volvía a casa. Caitlyn salió por la noche con el rifle de su padre y siguió el rastro de los ladrones desde la escena del crimen. Al principio, sus padres intentaron disuadirla de que siguiera con esas aficiones tan arriesgadas, pero ella era incorregible. Deseando proteger a su hija del único modo que conocía, la madre de Caitlyn empezó a llenarla de artefactos tecmatúrgicos diseñados a la medida de sus necesidades detectivescas. Caitlyn no tardó en hacerse famosa, tanto por haber empezado a combatir el crimen de Piltóver en solitario como por haberse convertido muy pronto en una auténtica belleza. Nunca abandonó un caso o un desafío, y era una de las personas con mejor puntería de la ciudad estado. Demacia no tardaría en contratar sus servicios para seguir a un misterioso forajido que estaba cometiendo golpes de alto nivel. El bandido, que siempre dejaba en la escena del crimen una carta con una 'C' ornamentada, se convertiría en el archienemigo de Caitlyn. A día de hoy, Caitlyn sigue buscando a este ladrón felino, una persecución que la ha llevado a recorrer todo Valoran. Caitlyn busca perfeccionar sus habilidades y obtener las influencias necesarias para poder seguir el rastro de la única presa que se le ha escapado. 3° Historia EUW=Caitlyn, una investigadora habilidosa y resuelta, es uno de los sheriffs de Piltover, la Ciudad del Progreso. Es una mujer tremendamente inteligente con un fuerte sentido de la justicia y una dedicación firme a la ley. Con un rifle hextech como arma, Caitlyn es una cazadora paciente y la perdición de los delincuentes de toda la ciudad. Caitlyn proviene de una familia rica e influyente de artificieros hextech de Piltover, por lo que aprendió con rapidez las normas sociales de la vida en la ciudad. No obstante, prefería pasar el tiempo en las tierras del sur. Así, tenía igual capacidad para relacionarse con los ciudadanos adinerados de la Ciudad del Progreso que para rastrear a un ciervo por el fango en el bosque, y es que pasó la mayor parte de su juventud más allá de las puertas de Piltover. Podía rastrear a un pájaro en vuelo o meterle una bala a una liebre en el ojo a unos trescientos metros con el mosquete de repetición de Aguas Estancadas de su padre. Sin embargo, las mejores características de Caitlyn eran su inteligencia y su predisposición para aprender de sus padres, que reforzaron su comprensión inherente del bien y del mal. Aunque las habilidades de ingeniería de su familia los habían hecho ricos, su madre siempre le advirtió sobre las seducciones de Piltover, de cómo sus maravillosas promesas endurecen hasta el corazón más amable. Caitlyn prestó poca atención a las advertencias de su madre, pues Piltover le parecía una ciudad hermosa, un lugar donde reinaba el orden y al que apreciaba tras cada aventura en tierras salvajes. Todo eso cambiaría cinco años después, en un Día del Progreso. Caitlyn volvió de una de sus largas incursiones en el bosque y se encontró su casa desvalijada y vacía. Los criados de la familia estaban todos muertos y no había ni rastro de sus padres. Caitlyn aseguró su casa y comenzó inmediatamente la búsqueda de sus padres. Rastrear a una presa que no quiere ser encontrada dentro de los confines de una ciudad era muy diferente de cazar en la naturaleza, pero Caitlyn localizó, uno por uno, a los hombres que habían invadido su hogar. Ninguno de estos hombres sabía la auténtica identidad de quién los había contratado, solo que habían actuado a través de un representante con la inicial "C". Finalmente, el rastro llevó a Caitlyn a un laboratorio hextech secreto donde estaban obligando a sus padres a trabajar para un clan rival bajo pena de muerte. Caitlyn los rescató y los guardas, basándose en la información de Caitlyn, arrestaron al líder del clan que estaba detrás del secuestro. Ella y sus padres regresaron a casa y empezaron a reconstruir sus vidas, pero algo fundamental había cambiado en Caitlyn. Había comprendido que Piltover podía ser un lugar peligroso, donde la ambición y la codicia eran tan letales como una bestia acorralada. Durante el transcurso de su investigación, Caitlyn había descubierto lo que había debajo de la fachada de ciencia y progreso de Piltover. Había descubierto a gente que necesitaba ayuda, una multitud de almas perdidas y solas. Y había descubierto que ella podía ayudarlos. Aunque quería a sus padres, Caitlyn no tenía intención alguna de seguir sus pasos como artesana, y se buscó una forma de ganarse la vida en aquella metrópolis que crecía sin parar. Se estableció como una especie de investigadora; utilizaba sus excepcionales habilidades de cazadora para localizar a desaparecidos y recuperar pertenencias robadas. En su vigesimoprimer cumpleaños, los padres de Caitlyn le regalaron un rifle hextech de una artesanía exquisita. El arma era una belleza, con proyectiles especializados que permitían disparar con mayor precisión que cualquier otro rifle que había tenido. El arma también se podía modificar para albergar una gran variedad de tipos de munición y acompañó a Caitlyn en todos sus casos. Caitlyn se conocía igual de bien los escondrijos de Piltover como los caminos del bosque de su infancia, y generaba unos buenos ingresos en una profesión que la puso en contacto con los muchos y diversos estratos de la sociedad. El trabajo expuso a Caitlyn a una gran cantidad de encuentros inesperados que le enseñaron, de primera mano, los peligros de la tecnología hextech sin probar y el desarrollo corrupto de la tecnoquímica. Durante los años siguientes, se volvió conocida rápidamente por ser una persona a la que pedir ayuda tanto en asuntos mundanos como esotéricos. Un caso especialmente traumático relacionado con la desaparición de un dispositivo hextech y una serie de secuestros de niños llevó a Caitlyn a trabajar de cerca con un agente de los Guardianes de Piltover, que, al igual que ella, había desarrollado cierta predilección por los casos más extraños. Caitlyn se negó a rendirse, incluso cuando el rastro se volvía más difuso cada día que pasaba. Lo persiguió como un perro persigue un hueso y, al final, consiguió resolverlo. Caitlyn y el guardián rescataron a los niños tras una batalla con una hueste de delincuentes quiméricos, que trabajaban a su vez para un investigador químico que se había vuelto loco debido a sus propios brebajes. Mientras ella y el guardián se tomaban una copa para celebrarlo, él le ofreció trabajar como sheriff. Al principio, Caitlyn se negó, pero al final se dio cuenta de que, con todos los recursos que podían ofrecer los guardianes, podría acercarse a descubrir la identidad del misterioso "C", la única persona involucrada en el ataque a su hogar familiar que aún le quedaba por atrapar. Ahora Caitlyn trabaja como una agente sumamente respetada entre los Guardianes de Piltover para mantener el orden en la Ciudad del Progreso, sobre todo en las zonas donde los artesanos hextech más entusiastas cruzan la línea de lo aceptable en Piltover. Hace poco se ha asociado con una nueva recluta de Zaun, la intrépida y temeraria Vi. El origen de la creación de un dúo tan insólito, así como su demostrada eficacia, es causa de rumores descabellados y especulaciones entre sus compañeros guardianes y entre aquellos a los que mandan a la cárcel. Para ser la mejor cazadora, tienes que ser capaz de pensar como tu presa. ~ Caitlyn |-|LAN/LAS=Caitlyn, una investigadora determinada y habilidosa, es una de los sheriffs de Piltóver, la Ciudad del Progreso. Es una mujer ferozmente inteligente, con un sólido sentido de justicia y una devoción absoluta hacia la ley. Armada con un magnífico rifle hextech, Caitlyn es una cazadora paciente y el terror de los criminales de su ciudad. Nacida en el seno de una adinerada e influyente familia de artificieros de Piltóver, Caitlyn aprendió rápidamente las gracias de la vida citadina, pero prefería pasar su tiempo en las tierras más salvajes al sur. Igual de versada en el arte de mezclarse con los ciudadanos adinerados de la Ciudad del Progreso como en el rastreo de un ciervo por el lodo del bosque, Caitlyn pasó la mayor parte de su juventud al otro lado de las puertas de Piltóver. Podía rastrear un ave en pleno vuelo y atravesar el ojo de una liebre a trescientos metros con el mosquete de repetición Aguasturbias de su padre. Sin embargo, los mejores recursos de Caitlyn son su inteligencia y disposición para aprender de sus padres, que reforzaron su capacidad innata de diferenciar el bien y el mal. Aunque las habilidades en ingeniería de la familia les había permitido amasar una gran fortuna, su madre siempre le advirtió de las tentaciones de Piltóver, de cómo sus promesas doradas podían congelar hasta el corazón más cálido. Caitlyn no les prestó mucha atención a las advertencias de su madre, pues para ella, Piltóver era una ciudad de belleza, un lugar de orden que siempre la abrigaría después de sus travesías en la espesura. Todo eso cambiaría el Día del Progreso, cinco años después. De regreso de una de sus largas incursiones en los bosques, Caitlyn encontró su hogar registrado y vacío. Los criados de la familia estaban todos muertos y no quedaba un solo rastro del paradero de sus padres. Caitlyn aseguró su casa e, inmediatamente, emprendió la búsqueda de su madre y padre. Rastrear a una presa que no desea ser encontrada en los confines de una ciudad era algo muy diferente de cazar en la espesura, pero, uno a uno, Caitlyn logró localizar a los hombres que habían invadido su hogar. Ninguno de estos hombres conocía la verdadera identidad de quien los había contratado. Solo conocían a la persona que los había contactado, un agente identificado con la letra ‘‘C’’. El rastro llevó a Caitlyn hasta un laboratorio hextech secreto en donde su madre y su padre habían sido obligados a trabajar para un clan rival so pena de muerte. Caitlyn rescató a sus padres, y los guardianes, con la información de Caitlyn, arrestaron al líder del clan culpable del rapto. Sus padres y ella regresaron a casa y comenzaron a reconstruir sus vidas, pero algo fundamental había cambiado en Caitlyn. Había visto que Piltóver podía ser un lugar peligroso, en donde la ambición y la codicia eran tan letales como una bestia arrinconada. Durante el curso de su investigación, Caitlyn había visto bajo la fachada de progreso y ciencia de la ciudad. Había visto gente implorando por ayuda, hordas de almas solas y perdidas. Y había visto que podía ayudarlos. Aunque amaba a sus padres, Caitlyn no tenía deseo de seguir sus pasos como artesana y buscó una forma de ganarse la vida en la tumultuosa ciudad. Con este objetivo, se estableció como un tipo de investigadora y utilizó sus habilidades como cazadora superlativa para actuar como una especie de buscadora de personas desaparecidas y recuperadora de bienes robados. Para su cumpleaños número veintiuno, los padres de Caitlyn le regalaron un rifle hextech de exquisito artificio. El arma era una pieza de artesanía única, con proyectiles especializados que le permitían disparar con mayor precisión que cualquier otro rifle que hubiera tenido en sus manos. El arma también podía modificarse para disparar una gran variedad de distintas municiones y siempre acompañaba a Caitlyn en cada caso que aceptaba. Caitlyn conocía cada rincón y grieta de Piltóver tan bien como los caminos boscosos de su niñez, y obtuvo buenas ganancias en una profesión que la puso en contacto con las muchas y variadas capas de la sociedad. Su profesión la expuso a gran cantidad de encuentros extraños que le enseñaron, de primera mano, los peligros del desarrollo sin control de la hextech y la tecnología química ilegal. Con los años, se hizo famosa como la persona a la recurrir por asuntos mundanos y esotéricos. Un caso particularmente traumático que involucró un dispositivo hextech extraviado y una serie de secuestros de niños llevó a Caitlyn a trabajar de cerca con un agente de los guardianes de Piltóver; uno que, como ella, había desarrollado un tipo de afinidad por los casos extraños. Caitlyn se rehusó a rendirse, incluso cuando el rastro desaparecía con cada día que pasaba. Persistió como un perro que persigue su cola y, al final, resolvió el caso. Caitlyn y el guardián rescataron a los niños luego de una batalla con un grupo de quiméricos corruptos contratados por un investigador químico lunático enloquecido por sus propios brebajes. Mientras el guardián y ella compartían una bebida para celebrar, él le ofreció trabajo como sheriff. Al principio, Caitlyn rechazó la oferta, pero, con el tiempo, logró darse cuenta de que, con todos los recursos que los guardianes tenían para ofrecer, podría acercarse al descubrimiento de la identidad del misterioso ‘‘C’’, la única persona involucrada en el ataque a su hogar que no había capturado. Caitlyn ahora trabaja como una oficial muy respetada dentro de las filas de los guardianes de Piltóver para mantener el orden de la Ciudad del Progreso, sobre todo en las zonas donde los artesanos de hextech fanáticos cruzan la línea de lo que es aceptable en Piltóver. Hace poco, unió fuerzas con una nueva recluta de Zaun, la audaz e imprudente Vi. El misterio de cómo se formó esta pareja tan improbable, que ha demostrado ser muy eficiente, es el objeto de numerosos rumores salvajes y especulaciones de taberna entre sus compañeros guardianes y aquellos que arrastran hasta la prisión. Vamos, corre. Te daré cinco minutos de ventaja. ~ Caitlyn La emoción por la cacería EUW=Incluso tres campanadas después de que las Puertas del Sol se hubiesen cerrado, Piltover seguía llena de vida; una vida que se interponía en su camino. Caitlyn corrió hacia la Ronda del Arroyo, abriéndose camino entre los juerguistas de medianoche que caminaban por la moderna avenida, llena de cafés y restaurantes. Los clubes se estaban quedando vacíos, al igual que los teatros cercanos dentro de la Galería del Grabado, así que esta calle se iba a volver mucho más transitada. Si no atrapaban a Devaki pronto, lo iban a perder. —¿Lo ves? —gritó Mohan desde atrás. —¡Si lo hubiese visto, ya lo tendría en el punto de mira! El rifle hextech que portaba Caitlyn estaba cargado y listo para disparar, pero necesitaba un objetivo, y Devaki era más veloz que una liebre asustada. Había atracado tres talleres de clanes (que ellos supieran) en las últimas cinco semanas, y Caitlyn lo culpaba de otros dos más. Tenían la corazonada de que estaba planeando algo gordo, así que habían estado vigilando uno de los talleres de la Casa Morichi y, en efecto, Devaki había aparecido. Aunque no lo supieron hasta que los serenos hubieron encendido las farolas de esa calle, momento en el que Caitlyn vio su reflejo en el cristal de la cafetería de enfrente. Devaki la había visto en ese mismo instante, y salió huyendo como una rata de alcantarilla espantada. Caitlyn se detuvo bruscamente en el siguiente cruce. Las llamas encerradas en lo alto de las farolas acanaladas iluminaron con una luz ámbar y cálida las caras sorprendidas de la gente que la miraba. Sus ojos azul claro pasaron de una persona a otra, buscando la silueta inconfundible de Devaki. Un hombre joven cruzó la calle en dirección hacia ella. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por los placeres nocturnos. La saludó con la mano. —¿Estás buscando al hombre que se ha dado a la fuga? —preguntó—. ¿A un tipo con un sombrero grande? —Sí —respondió Caitlyn—. ¿Lo has visto? ¿Adónde ha ido? El joven señaló hacia la izquierda. —Se fue por ese camino a toda prisa —dijo. Siguió su mirada y vio a aficionados al teatro entusiasmados saliendo de la Galería del Grabado, una estructura abovedada de cristal de colores y columnas de hierro. Se mezclaban con propietarios de puestos que vendían tentempiés y chicas del paseo buscando a pardillos adinerados. Mohan por fin la alcanzó; estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente. Se agachó y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Llevaba torcido el abrigo azul de su uniforme y tenía el sombrero inclinado hacia atrás. —Me imagino que intenta perderse entre la multitud —dijo mientras tomaba aire. Caitlyn se detuvo un momento para analizar al ayudante solidario. Los ropajes estaban confeccionados con mucho detalle y debieron costarle un dineral, pero los puños estaban deshilachados y las coderas raídas. Entornó los ojos al darse cuenta de que eran los colores de la temporada pasada y que el cuello llevaba un año pasado de moda. Es rico, pero la suerte le ha dado la espalda. Mohan se giró hacia la calle abarrotada. —¡Vamos, Caitlyn! Vámonos o lo perderemos —exclamó. Caitlyn se dejó caer sobre una rodilla para observar la calle desde una perspectiva diferente. Los adoquines estaban resbaladizos por la lluvia de la tarde y por ellos había pasado mucha gente. Desde ese ángulo, distinguió marcas de roce de zapatos en la piedra, marcas que solo podría dejar un hombre que intenta huir. Pero no se dirigían hacia la izquierda, sino hacia la derecha. —¿Cuánto te pagó Devaki para que nos dijeras eso? —preguntó Caitlyn al joven hombre vestido de forma anticuada—. Si ha sido menos de un oro hextech, te ha estafado. El joven levantó las manos. —En realidad fueron cinco —respondió antes de darse la vuelta y precipitarse hacia la multitud con una risita. —Pero ¿qué...? —exclamó Mohan, mientras Caitlyn salía disparada en la dirección opuesta. Había perdido unos segundos muy valiosos, pero sabía exactamente hacia dónde estaba yendo Devaki. Pronto dejó a Mohan detrás, su compañero a ratos al que le gustaban demasiado los dulces que la mujer del inspector del distrito hacía para los agentes de su marido. Caitlyn dibujó una trayectoria serpenteante a través de la ciudad, por callejones poco transitados y caminos sinuosos entre los gabletes de altos almacenes con fachadas de ladrillos. Atajó por calles abarrotadas, lo que suscitaba gritos de enfado de aquellos a los que apartaba del camino. Cuanto más se acercaba al gran desfiladero que dividía Piltover, más estrechas se volvían las calles, pero estaba segura de que conocía los atajos de Piltover mejor que Devaki. Tras varias curvas y giros, salió a una calle tortuosa de adoquines irregulares que seguía la línea escarpada del acantilado. La calle estaba sumida en la sombra. Se la conoce localmente como la Calle Entrega debido al transportador hexdráulico tan ruidoso que hay al final y que funciona hasta altas horas de la noche. La cabina de hierro no se había abierto aún, la rejilla de rombos seguía cerrada. Un grupo de quince zaunitas, muchos borrachos, se encontraba reunido alrededor de la taquilla. Ninguno era el hombre que Caitlyn buscaba. Se giró y se puso de cuclillas, y apoyó el cañón del rifle en una caja que tenía la marca del Clan Medarda. Propiedad robada, sin duda, pero no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo. Caitlyn cambió el iniciador del rifle a la posición vertical. Un suave zumbido salía de la recámara mientras preparaba el rifle para disparar. Apretó la culata del rifle contra su hombro y ralentizó su respiración. Presionó la mejilla contra la culata de nogal y cerró un ojo mientras apuntaba por las lentes cristalinas. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Devaki apareció por la esquina. Su abrigo largo ondeando tras él y el sombrero le otorgaban una alta silueta. Parece que no llevaba ninguna prisa. Claro, creía que había despistado a sus perseguidores. Llevaba un maletín con esquinas de latón sujeto en su mano de garras de metal; un acto radical que Vi dijo que había hecho en una de las salas secretas de mejoras de Zaun cuando era un joven estúpido. Caitlyn apuntó hacia la atrocidad neumática y apretó el gatillo. Un destello abrasador anaranjado estalló de la boca del arma y la mano de Devaki desapareció en una explosión diminuta. Chilló y retrocedió. Se le cayó el sombrero y el maletín acabó en el suelo. Devaki levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el dolor y por la sorpresa al ver a Caitlyn. Se giró para echarse a correr, pero Caitlyn lo tenía previsto. Activó un interruptor con el pulgar en la recámara y volvió a apretar el gatillo. Esta vez, un rayo golpeó a Devaki en la espalda, que se convirtió en una red de energía chisporroteante. Devaki arqueó la espalda y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Caitlyn apagó el rifle y se lo colgó mientras avanzaba hacia Devaki. Los efectos de la electrorred estaban debilitándose, pero no se levantaría en un buen rato. Caitlyn se agachó para recuperar el maletín que había soltado y meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. —¿C... cómo? —balbuceó Devaki, mientras los espasmos destrozaban su cuerpo. —¿Cómo supe hacia dónde te dirigías? —preguntó Caitlyn. Devaki asintió, aunque el movimiento fue brusco y forzado. —Tus robos anteriores no parecían tener sentido por sí solos, pero cuando los consideré como parte de algo más grande, me pareció que estabas intentando reunir los componentes para construir una versión del Hexylene Caliver de Vishlaa—explicó Caitlyn. Se arrodilló junto a Devaki y colocó una mano en su cuerpo rígido. —Y, como todos sabemos, esa arma se ilegalizó porque era demasiado peligrosa, ¿no es así? Nadie en Piltover se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima a ese tipo de hextech prohibido, pero ¿quizá alguien de Noxus? Pagarían una fortuna por ello, supongo. Sin embargo, el único lugar por el que podrías sacar algo así de la ciudad era a través de uno de los traficantes con peor reputación de Zaun. Esta es la única ruta rápida que conduce hacia Zaun y que sigue operativa a estas horas de la noche. Cuando vi que no ibas a intentar esconderte en Piltover, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue llegar al transportador antes que tú y esperar. Así que tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación, y me vas a contar para quién estás trabajando. Devaki no contestó y Caitlyn sonrió mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo bocabajo. —Bonito sombrero —dijo. |-|LAN/LAS=ncluso después de las tres campanadas siguientes al cierre de las Puertas del Sol, Piltóver seguía llena de vida, vida que se interponía en su camino. Caitlyn corrió a través del Muelle Creciente, tejiendo un camino entre los juerguistas de medianoche que deambulaban por el elegante paseo de cafés y restaurantes. Los clubes sociales empezaban a vaciarse, al igual que los teatros dentro de la Galería del Dibujante, así que las calle estaba a punto de volverse más atestada. Si no atrapaban a Devaki pronto, lo perderían. ‘‘¿Lo ves?’’, gritó Mohan desde atrás. ‘‘Si lo viera, ¡ya estaría bajo mi mira!’’ El rifle hextech que colgaba del hombro de Caitlyn estaba cargado y listo para disparar, pero necesitaba un objetivo y Devaki era más veloz que un conejo asustado. Había robado tres talleres de clanes (o hasta lo que sabían) en las últimas cinco semanas y Caitlyn lo tenía identificado por dos más. Trabajando con la corazonada de que algo grande sucedía en estos delitos, Mohan y ella habían estado vigilando uno de los talleres de la casa Morichi y, por suerte, Devaki había aparecido. Aunque no supieron de quién se trataba hasta que los encendedores de la ciudad habían terminado su recorrido calle abajo hasta encender las lámparas brillantes, lo que permitió que Caitlyn viera su reflejo en una de las ventanas de un café al otro lado de la calle. Devaki la había visto exactamente en el mismo instante y había salido disparado como una rata de alcantarilla sorprendida. Caitlyn derrapó hasta detenerse en la siguiente intersección. Las llamas enjauladas sobre las farolas acanaladas bañaban las decenas de ciudadanos sorprendidos que la observaban bajo una luz tibia y ámbar. Sus ojos celestes saltaban de persona en persona, buscando la silueta distintiva de Devaki. Un joven cruzó la calle en su dirección, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el júbilo de la noche. Le hizo señas con la mano. ‘‘¿Busca a un hombre que se dio a la fuga?’’, preguntó. ‘‘¿Un tipo con un sombrero grande?’’ ‘‘Sí’’, respondió Caitlyn. ‘‘¿Lo viste? ¿A dónde se fue?’’ El joven señaló a la izquierda y dijo: ‘‘Por ahí, iba rápido’’. Caitlyn siguió su mirada y observó a varios entusiastas del teatro abandonando la Galería del Dibujante, una estructura con forma de bóveda con vitrales y columnas herradas. Se mezclaban con vendedores de comidas y bailarinas que buscaban una víctima adinerada. Mohan por fin la alcanzó, todo sudado y respirando con dificultad. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se apoyó con las palmas sobre las rodillas. El abrigo azul de su uniforme estaba corrido; su sombrero, inclinado hacia atrás sobre la cabeza. ‘‘Sabía que intentaría perdernos en la multitud’’, dijo mientras tragaba bocanadas de aire. Caitlyn se tomó un momento para estudiar a su generoso ayudante. Su ropa había sido confeccionada a la medida y seguro no le había salido nada barata, pero los puños ya estaban raídos y los codos desgastados. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras observaba los colores de la última temporada y un cuello que había pasado de moda hace un año. Adinerado, pero no le está yendo muy bien. Mohan se volvió hacia la ocupada calle y agregó: ‘‘¡Vamos, Caitlyn! Continuemos o lo perderemos’’. Caitlyn se arrodilló para observar la calle desde una perspectiva diferente. Los adoquines estaban resbaladizos por la lluvia de la tarde y habían soportado ya muchas pisadas. Desde este ángulo, vio las marcas de los tacones sobre las piedras que solo un hombre corriendo podría dejar. Pero no se dirigían a la izquierda, sino a la derecha. ‘‘¿Cuánto te pagó Devaki para que nos dijeras eso?‘‘, le preguntó Caitlyn al joven con ropa poco elegante. ‘‘Si fue menos de un hex de oro, te engañó’’. ‘‘De hecho, fueron cinco’’, respondió el joven con las manos en alto antes de darse vuelta y correr hacia la multitud, riendo. ‘‘¿Pero qué...?’’, dijo Mohan mientras Caitlyn corría en la dirección opuesta. Había perdido segundos valiosos, pero sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía Devaki. Pronto dejó atrás a Mohan, su compañero ocasional, fanático de las tartas azucaradas que la esposa del inspector de distrito preparaba para los oficiales de su esposo. Caitlyn recorrió un camino serpenteante que atravesaba la ciudad, a lo largo de callejones poco transitados y rutas torcidas entre los tejados de grandes almacenes con fachadas de ladrillo. Cortó camino a través de calles ocupadas, escuchando los gritos de disgusto de aquellos a los que quitaba de su camino. Entre más se acercaba al gran cañón que cruzaba Piltóver, más estrechas se volvían las calles, pero apostaba a que conocía los atajos de Piltóver mejor que Devaki. Luego de una decena de curvas y giros, emergió en una calle tortuosa de adoquines ondulados que seguían la línea dentada del risco. Conocida localmente como la Calle del Descenso gracias a la ruidosa transportadora hexidráulica al final de esta que se funcionaba hasta tarde en la noche, estaba sumida en las sombras. La cabina de marco de hierro no se había abierto, la rejilla con patrones romboides seguía cerrada en la misma posición. Un grupo de quince zaunitas, muchos de ellos embriagados, se reunía cerca de la caseta de boletos. Ninguno era el hombre que Caitlyn buscaba. Se volvió para acuclillarse, descansando el cañón de su rifle en un cajón que mostraba la marca del clan Medarda. Propiedad robada, sin duda, pero no tenía tiempo para revisarla. Caitlyn colocó el interruptor del fulminante del rifle en posición vertical. Un zumbido sutil empezó a escucharse desde la culata mientras se preparaba para disparar. Presionó la culata de su rifle con fuerza contra su hombro y calmó su respiración. Apoyó la mejilla contra la parte posterior hecha de nogal de su rifle mientras cerraba un ojo para apuntar a través del lente cristalino. No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Devaki dobló la esquina, su gran abrigo ondulaba a su espalda y su sombrero dibujaba una gran silueta. Parecía no tener prisa, pues creía haber dejado atrás a sus perseguidores. Sostenía un maletín con esquinas de cobre en su mano metálica; un elemento vulgar que Vi aseguraba se había hecho en uno de los salones de amplificación clandestinos de Zaun cuando era un joven tonto. Caitlyn centró la mira en la monstruosidad neumática y apretó el gatillo. Un destello abrazador de naranja explotó de la boca del rifle y la mano de Devaki se desvaneció en una explosión precisa. Gritó y cayó derribado, su sombrero se cayó de su cabeza al tiempo que el maletín besaba el piso. Devaki alzó la mirada, sus ojos llenos de dolor y sorpresa al ver a Caitlyn. Intentó correr, pero eso era justo lo que Caitlyn esperaba. Con su pulgar alternó un interruptor localizado en la culata y volvió a apretar el gatillo. Esta vez el rayo de luz golpeó a Devaki en la espalda y explotó en una red de energía chisporroteante. Devaki arqueó la espalda y cayó al suelo, donde siguió retorciéndose. Caitlyn bajó el rifle y se lo colgó del hombro mientras avanzaba hacia el caído Devaki. Los efectos de la electrorred se estaban apagando, pero no se levantaría pronto. Caitlyn se inclinó para recuperar el maletín que había soltado y sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua. ‘‘¿C...c... cómo?’’, dijo Devaki a través de los espasmos que castigaban su cuerpo. ‘‘¿Cómo supe a dónde ibas?’’, replicó Caitlyn. Devaki asintió, el movimiento errático y forzado. ‘‘Tus robos anteriores no tenían mucha importancia por sí solos, pero cuando los analicé como parte de un plan mayor, parecía como si estuvieras reuniendo los componentes para construir una versión del mosquete hexileno de Vishlaa’’, respondió Caitlyn. Se arrodilló junto a Devaki y colocó una mano sobre su cuerpo rígido. ‘‘Y como todos sabemos, esa arma fue prohibida por ser demasiado peligrosa, ¿no es así? Nadie en Piltóver se atrevería a tocar ese tipo de hex prohibida, ¿pero quizás alguien en Noxus sí? Pagarían mucho por eso, supongo. Solo que, para poder sacar de la ciudad algo como eso, tendría que ser a través de uno de los contrabandistas menos respetados de Zaun. Esta es la única ruta rápida hacia Zaun que sigue funcionando a esta hora de la noche. Tan pronto vi que no intentarías ocultarte en Piltóver, supe que lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar al transportador antes que tú y esperar. Ahora tú y yo vamos a tener una buena charla, y vas a contarme para quién trabajas’’. Devaki se quedó callado y Caitlyn sonrió mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo tendido. ‘‘Lindo sombrero’’, dijo. Categoría:Caitlyn Categoría:Campeón Femenino Categoría:Historia